Advances in computer systems have increased accessibility of information in such systems to unsophisticated users. Advances in display technology, and the capability of computer systems for storing large quantities of useful information, has increased the need for access of such systems by people who do not use them often enough to feel comfortable with traditional information display technology. Intensive efforts are underway in the computer industry generally to find improved ways to display information, and otherwise interact with relatively unsophisticated users.
For example, improvements in data storage and display technologies have combined to make an electronic book possible. Various proposals exist for making a device having the approximate size and shape of a hardback book. A goal of manufactures of conventional electronic books or e-readers is typically to display pages on a screen to look like an actual printed book. Such display technologies can be used with traditional computer display screens.
Conventional systems typically use an Adobe® Flash® compatible software as a plug-in application to convey information such as an electronic version of a newspaper to a user through a communication network such as the Internet. However, the use of the Adobe® Flash compatible software limits a tracking of the information being conveyed to the user and is reliant upon an intermediate software (i.e. Adobe® Flash® to convey the information to the user. Accordingly, certain devices not equipped with Adobe® Flash® software are not able to view the information intended for the user.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and method for conveying information to a user which are usable in an intuitive manner by a user without using Adobe® Flash® software. It is further desirable for the system and method to include a user interface that emulates an actual paper reading material such as a book or newspaper, for example.